Conventionally power takeoff ("PTO") devices are hydraulically or air actuated, but in those instances where hydraulic or air systems are not available, levers and/or cable systems are employed. Such systems are cumbersome to operate.
There are a number of electric motor or electric relay actuated PTO devices but in such instances, cables are involved and/or constant power is applied to the motor or solenoid which may damage the electrical unit such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,789 and 4,669,562.
In the '789 device, electric power is required to both engage and disengage the PTO so that loss of power required manual disconnect of the takeoff device. Further with the use of a flexible link (FIG. 3 of the patent) there may be insufficient force to effect the shift of the PTO into gear resulting in damage to the device.